Consumers are often involved in many types of financial transactions on a weekly or even hourly basis. These financial transactions can be very difficult to track because they may vary considerably in scope, size, timing, and purpose. Financial institutions and other organizations may receive financial transaction information and present the information in a bank statement. The bank statements are often not organized or presented in a way that allows a bank customer to readily determine payment schedules, spending or saving trends, transactional categories, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve a user's ability to view and manage financial transaction data.